


Question Existing

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Darcy and the Avengers [2]
Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has perfectly normal questions for Bruce. Perfectly normal ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Existing

Own Nothing.

One-shot.  
............................................................  
Darcy sat across from him at dinnertime at the stark Tower and she stared at him. He knew that she was staring at him to, and it was starting to worry him. He set down her fork and made eye contact with her. "Yes Darcy?"

"So did you eat a lot of broccoli before the 'accident', is that why you turn green? Because I love carrots, but if I get hit with a Gamma ray I don't want to turn orange."

Everyone stopped around them and stared at her in either, disbelief, shock, or you were Tony, trying not to laugh.

"That's why you've been staring?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I'm just curious, are you green because you like your little trees?"

He shrugged and picked up his fork again. "I don't actually know." He poked a broccoli and ate it, giving her a smile.

She smirked and continued to eat her own food, as Tony finally broke out laughing.  
.............................................  
She sat down next to him and watched him like she did the other day. He sighed and looked over at her. "Another question Darcy?"

She nodded. "Why do your pants fit you when you Hulk up, when they should rip apart, but you're naked when you are normal?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, it just always happens. Just lucky I guess, decency mostly, I hope. You wouldn't want to see the 'other guy' running around naked do you?" He asked her.  
................................................  
She sat across the lab table from him, her chin propped up on her hand and he looked up. "Yes Darcy?"

"Is he proportionate?" She asked.

Bruce blushed and looked back down as Tony came into the room. "Hey, what's the question today Darcy?"

"Does his downstairs Hulk up to?" Darcy smirked as Tony stopped in his tracks. He walked slowly backwards to their table and looked at Darcy before turning his full attention to Bruce.

"Dear God Bruce, answer the woman's question." Tony ordered.

Bruce sighed and sat back on his stool. "Yes, he is."

Tony and Darcy smirked at each before stepping away from the table. "Thanks Bruce!" Darcy waved.  
............................................  
Darcy kept looking at him during the Avenger meeting and he knew that she had another question. He sighed and discreetly pulled out his phone to see if she texted it to him.

'Why is the Hulk so buff?'

He snorted quietly and glanced at her before he quickly texted her back. 'I work out'.  
..................................................  
"So when you're the Hulk, do you eat?" Darcy asked him as they were making sandwiches.

He looked at her then he thought about it. "I guess he could, it's only been a battle when he comes out, or when we're under attack, so he hasn't had the chance."

She nodded and took the chip and layered them on her ham sandwich and placed the bread on top before taking a bite out of it.  
..................................................  
"Hey Bruce?" Darcy asked, as she looked up at him from sitting on the floor.

"Another question Darcy?" He asked, setting his book down.

"Actually it's for school, I need help in physics and you can explain it in a way that doesn't make me feel like an idiot." She smiled. "So can you help me?"

He smiled at her, he was relieved that it wasn't another question but he was kind of saddened to, because that's how they got to know each other. "Sure."  
......................................................................  
"So when you feel him coming, is it a like a inner verbal dialogue, or warning bells, or just pure emotion?" Darcy asked one day as she was painting her toes.

He looked up from the newspaper and thought about it. "Mostly pure emotion, I guess. It's anger and the feeling of being threatened."

"So just those two emotions?" She asked and he nodded. "So say if you're having sex" She glanced to see Bruce blush before going on with a smirk. "You wont technically Hulk, unless you're having hot anger make up sex."

"I should avoid that kind of sex." He agreed with her.

"What kind of sex?" Tony asked, walking in late to the conversation.

Bruce shook his head and Darcy snorted as she continued painting her toes.  
....................................................  
"Do you think he could understand when people talk to him?" Darcy asked Bruce the next day in his lab.

He looked up confused. "Steve said that he understood orders."

She rolled her eyes. "No, I meant talking like this, not like he's a two year old throwing a tantrum."

Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I guess; I've never tried. Everyone is scared of him."

"Tony isn't." Darcy replied.

"No, Tony isn't scared."  
........................................................  
Darcy finally got the chance to talk to the Hulk when Dr. Banner had an accident in his lab. She was in there with his working on physics homework when it happened suddenly. She backed away to give him his space as she watched him morphed into the green beast.

The Hulk looked around, before shouting. He turned his gaze on Darcy who was just watching him. He moved closer to her and shouted again.

"Dude, you have bad breath." Darcy waved in front of her nose. The Hulk just stared at her, his face relaxing. He stepped back and watched her. She smiled and walked closer. "You know me, I'm Darcy."

"Darcy." Hulk stated with a nod.

She felt her heart skip a beat because she was excited. "So do you only come around when he is over stressed or is it really when he is threatened?"

The Hulk thought about it. "Both."

"See, I told Bruce that you could understand it if we talk normally." She smiled. She looked over her shoulder to see the Avengers trying to get into the locked room. She sighed and looked back at Hulk. "They're worried about me, so could you let Bruce come back. I'll try to keep him from being stressed."

The Hulk nodded, giving her a small tooth filled grin. She watched as his body relaxed and soon Bruce was lying on the ground, naked like always. She ran over to him as the Avengers came through the door. "Darcy, you okay?" Tony asked as they saw Bruce was waking up.

"Yea, can someone get Bruce some pants?" She asked as she smiled down at Bruce.  
................................................................  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Darcy asked as she walked into the bedroom with a tray full of soup, water and juice. She had given him medicine the last time she checked on him, it was time for him to eat.

Bruce looked over at her and groaned. She smiled and walked over as he sat up, she placed the tray over his lap, the legs of it on both sides of his legs. "Thank you."

She shrugged. "Hulk said that you change when you get stressed to so getting a cold was going to happen as well."

"I can't believe you talked to him."

"I think he likes me." She smiled. "Here I got you this, I asked Mom to send it in the care package she was sending me." She handed him a worn paperback book. "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. It was my favorite book growing up."

He smiled as he looked at it; the spine was cracked from multiple reads. "I can tell. Thank you Darcy I'll read it and give it back to you."

She shook her head. "No, it's a gift. I really think its kind of fitting. Being here with you kept reminding me of it."

"Thanks." He replied, unsure.

She laughed and set the book on his nightstand. "Everyone is going out tonight, so it will be quiet."

"You should go with them." He stated.

She snorted. "And leave you here alone? I would be a terrible friend." She stood up. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No I'm fine. Do you have a question today?" He asked her as he took a sip of his O.J.

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Why don't you ever ask me questions?"

"I ask questions all the time." He replied.

She shook her head. "Questions to my questions are not real questions. Think about a few." She smiled and kissed him on his forehead. "Get better."  
......................................  
He had gotten better by the end of the week and he was back in his lab. He looked up to see Darcy walking in with her school bag; she put the bag on the table and laid her head down next to it. "Long day?" He asked her.

She sighed and rolled her head to the side so she could look at him. "Let's just say that this is the high light of my day."

He grimaced. "What happened?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Bruce, I know I said that you should ask more questions, but let it be about anything but what happened today, okay?"

"Why are you so interested in me and the 'other guy'?"

She smiled a little and opened one eye. "Because no matter what, you guys make me smile. I just want to get to you know you better."

"She has a crush on you Brucey!" Tony shouted as he walked into the lab. He ignored when Darcy flipped him off.

Bruce blushed and turned back to Darcy who was getting up. "Darcy, you can stay."

She shook her head. "I need a hot bath, shots of vodka and bed." She smiled at him. "Thanks Bruce." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. She turned and walked out of the lab.  
.......................................  
Darcy lied in her bed, wrapped up in covers, shivering. She had the worst nightmare that she could ever have. She sat up and grabbed throw blanket, wrapping it around and walked out into the living room. She sat down to watch some TV. She had been watching it for almost an hour when Bruce came up from his lab. He looked at her and walked over. "Darcy." He touched her shoulder, making her scream, but not loud enough to wake the others. "What's wrong?"

She sighed after she calmed down. "Nightmares and I couldn't sleep."

"Come on, you're coming with me." He stated as he picked her up and carried her back to his room. He shut his door with his foot and set her on the bed. He quickly went into the bathroom to do through his bedtime routine before walking back to the bed. She sat on top of the covers watching him. "Sometimes I find it best to have someone with you to help you sleep."

She nodded and crawled under the covers with him. She laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart. "If you weren't here, were would you be?" She asked quietly.

He wrapped his arm around his, eyes closed. "In some jungle working on a cure or helping the sick."

"Tony's labs are better than the jungle." She whispered and she could feel him chuckle. "Do you plan on going back?"

"I would miss your questions to much." He whispered as sleep took over. She looked up, watching before allowing sleep take over her as well.  
....................................................  
"If you could pick another color for Hulk to be, which color would it be?" She asked him as they were walking the BBC version of Jekyl.

Bruce shrugged. "Orange." He smiled down at her as she snorted. "Maybe Grey or something, but I think fits him." She nodded and they continued to watch the show. "Do you think that the 'other guy' is like a child?" He asked her a low voice.

She looked up at him and shrugged. "I think that maybe he seems that way, but to me, he's like your older brother, always coming to protect you."  
..............................................................  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked her at Steve's birthday party. She smiled and nodded and he led her to the make shift dance floor they had on the roof. "You look pretty tonight." He whispered in her ears.

She smiled against his shoulder. "Well you always look pretty." She laughed, making him laugh to.

"We should do this more often." Bruce stated. "Just outside of the lab and Tower."

"You want to go dancing?" She asked him.

"Only if you wanted to, we could do other stuff." He whispered. "Would you want to?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked in whisper to.

"I'm asking you out." He replied.

Darcy smiled and pulled back to look at him, nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Only if we get to do that?"

"We can do that." He smiled and kissed her on the lips as Tony started cat calling in the background.  
...................................................  
They had been dating for almost a year when he looked up at her. "Will you marry me?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "I was wondering when you were going to ask."

He pulled out the ring box and opened it. It was a silver band with an Emerald in the center. "I thought it was fitting."

She laughed and let him slip it on her finger. "It is." She kissed him on the lips.


End file.
